A Promise Kept
by lovesdisne
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome made a promise


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Any of its characters I am just borrowing them to tell a story.  
  
  
Miaka was standing in the crows of students waiting to graduate from school, but her mind wasn't on graduation it was on a certain someone whom she hasn't seen in a long time but every time she thought of his name her heart would burn that person was Tamahome.   
  
Oh Tamahome I wish you could be here now I am finally a woman on her own and can be your bride and give you a family." Miaka's best friend Yui was standing right beside her and stared at her friend knowing how much she still missed Tamahome.  
  
Miaka are you OK? I mean you are looking really sad come one cheer up we graduating from school and about to start a new adventure in our lives. I know you miss Tamahome but you must concentrate on your future here and now. How about we go and get some food." After Yui had said that know how much Miaka loved to eat she saw a smile come across her friends face.  
  
Miaka was walking down the street when someone came up from behind and patted her on the back it was her brother (I can't remember his name so I am gonna call him Ken). Ken looked at his sisters face and knew who she was thinking about rembering how much his sister loved Tamahome it hurt him to see her with out the love of her life.   
  
"Miaka, I have someone I would like you to meet its a young man you just transferred to my collage and we seemed to hit it of so I want him to meet you."  
  
Ken you know my heart still burns for Tamahome how could you want me to betray that love" Miaka said with tears in her eye's  
  
"Now wait a minute sis I just want you to meet my friend I am not trying to set you up. I know how much Tamahome means to you and I know we can find a way to get you two together again but the other reason is that he might be able to help. He is at the ice-cream parlor so will you come and meet him"  
  
"Do you have to ask Ken I would talk to the devil himself it meant seeing Tamahome again. So lets go." Miaka began to think about what it would be like seeing Tamahome again. what will he think of when he sees me am I the one he still wants to marry what if he found someone in his own world to make him happy. Oh Tamahome to only see you again would be a joy so wonderful nothing can compare to it."  
  
They were approaching the Ice cream store and Miaka's heart began to beat faster. And then she fainted. Because as soon as she entered the store she saw him it was him Tamahome was in the Ice cream store. He had found a way to come out of the book and assume a normal human life in her world. and on his hand was the ring that they and given each other in a spiritual wedding ceremony.   
  
"Miaka, Miaka wake up please Miaka I came all this way to see you and to be with you wake up. I love you Miaka I told you I would never leave you again I found a way to come back to you please wake up."  
  
Slowly Miaka's eyes began to open and a very soft smile came to her lips. As she stared and the ebony haird young man holding her to his heart she sighed.  
  
"Your here oh Tamahome I have missed you so much . I thought I would never see you again. You have been on my mind ever since that night. Never leave me again, Just hold me forever. I just want to be with you forever." she cried and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Miaka I have something to ask you. Miaka will you marry me please you are my Universe to which my whole being is centered on." As Tamahome said this he pulled out a box and on the top of the box was the seal of the Konan court.   
  
"Hotory gave me a choice of jewels to chose from before I left for me to give you as an engagement ring. It is his gift to us."   
  
"Yes, Yes, and a thousand times yes I will marry you this is what I have been dreaming of since the day I met you. My heart burns everytime I think of your name and your embrace is the only thing that can calm the fire in my heart. Tamahome I will make you the best bride in the world and give you the family that you have dreamed of."  
  
Tamahome slipped the star shaped diamond on to her finger and gathered her in to a kiss that has been building since the last time he saw her. Yui and Ken slipped away from the couple and smiled they new that nothing in the world can break that kiss. And left the couple to there happiness.  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
"Tamahome you had better hurry the ceremony is about to begin said Ken.Who was the best man because he helped get Tamahome back to Miaka. "Now Tamahome you make my sister happy or I'll send you back into the book. Ken said with a smile as he helped him with the boutonniere.  
  
"Miaka I just want to say I know you and Tamahome will be happy and I know that you will be well taken care of because when he was with me in Kauto all he spoke of was your safety and his eyes burned with love for you even though he was trying not to hurt my feeling I could see that nothing I was gonna do or try was going to completely take his heart from you. I do not know why I am tell you now except that I love you and you will be my friend forever and that I am so proud that you have never let go of the happiness that you know is yours."  
  
Miaka gave Yui a hug and smiled at her best friend and maide of honor.  
  
"Yui I thank you for telling me that and for always being there for me. This is what I have wished for ever since I met him and now I can not believe it is comming true. The entire time I was the Pristase of Suzaku I never imagined that this was going to happen through all the trials that Tamahome and I was put through I had my dreams and my doubts but that is over now. Now I know that dreams can come true if you truly hold on to what you want the most. Never Let your dreams go Yui you to will find the happiness you deserve."  
  
Just then Miaka's mother came in and told her it was time to go. Hotori came out of the book as well and Miaka asked him to walk him down the isle. As they reached the door Miaka looked up and saw Tamahome he looked so handsome in that Tuxedo . The music started and she went down the isle.  
  
" She looks amazing I have never seen an angel look so radiant like the time I accidentally saw her during the purification ceremony so perfect like porcelain. In a few moments we are going to be joined for ever nothing can tear us apart. I love you Miaka for as long as there is a Universe I love you."  
  
"Tamahome you are a dream to me nothing prepared me in life for when I met you every time your eyes looked at me I melted. My heart was your from the first time you held me after you saved me from those bandits. You are my world my heart burns for you and I am in a world of wonderment every time I see you. I love you Tamahome forever I love you."  
  
All that was said when they looked at each other and soon the preacher said man and wife. The preacher said with a smile "you may kiss the bride". Tamahome took Miaka in his arms and kissed her a kiss that would last them an eternity.   
  
This is my first fanfic for this series, Please tell me what you think and if you think I should write a story for when they start a family.  
  
  



End file.
